Ichigo Yaoi Harem Moments
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: Ichigo Yaoi Harem Moments ! 22 Oneshots in Genderbender : Male!NellxIchigo
1. Ichigo Yaoi Moments Info

**Ichigo Yaoi Moments Info are 22 Oneshots, and nothing more ! I have decided the personages already for his parter, after each Oneshot ! **

**IchigoxNell(M) ( Chapter 2 )**

**IchigoxRangriku(M) ( Chapter 3 )**

**IchigoxMila Rose(M) ( Chapter 4 ) **

**IchigoxMomo(M) ( Chapter 5 )**

**IchigoxHisana(M) ( Chapter 6 )**

**IchigoxSode No Shirayuki(M) ( Chapter 7 )**

**IchigoxRukia(M) ( Chapter 8 )**

**IchigoxHarribel(M) ( Chapter 9 ) **

**IchigoxSoifon(M) ( Chapter 10 ) **

**IchigoxMahana(M) ( Chapter 11 )**

**IchigoxKarin(M) ( Chapter 12 ) **

**IchigoxOrihime(M) ( Chapter 13 )**

**IchigoxSunSun(M) ( Chapter 14 ) **

**IchigoxLilinette(M) ( Chapter 15 )**

**IchigoxYuzu(M) ( Chapter 16 )**

**IchigoxSenna(M) ( Chapter 17 )**

**IchigoxChizuru(M) ( Chapter 18 )**

**IchigoxNanao(M) ( Chapter 19 )**

**IchigoxKukaku(M) ( Chapter 20 ) **

**IchigoxApacci(M) ( Chapter 21 )**

**IchigoxYoruichi(M) ( Chapter 22 ) **

**IchigoxMiyako(M) ( Chapter 23 )**

**?(M)xIchigo?(M) ( Chapter 24 )**

**This will not be the only version ! I hope you enjoy it, and maybe really maybe there will came a special ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	2. IchigoxMaleNell : Sex On The Beach

**Story Title ! : Ichigo Yaoi Harem Moments**

**Chapter Title ! : Sex On The Beach**

**Couples : IchigoxNell(M) , Grimmjow(F)xUlquiorra , OrihimexTatsuki(M)**

**What is it about : Ichigo goes with his friend and boyfriend, to the beach but if Ichigo and boyfriend . Are totally alone things are getting hot**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi & Drama (little)**

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed as he looked, at his friends who are running to the beach . Ichigo really does not understand, why he came along with them . Of course he was home alone, and was completely dying from boredom . By sitting alone at home, but this idea to go to the beach . Was really far from his mind ." ichigo ! Come on otherwise, we will miss the fun ! " Nell shouted as he grabbed Ichigo 's hand, and took him to the others . Ichigo blushed and feel all eyes on him and Nell .<p>

It's not like Ichigo minds, if Nell grabs him or kiss him . And tell him sweet things, but sometimes Ichigo feel his cheeks so red . That he wants to die, or sag in the ground .

" Oh Kurosaki was lost again ? Or is the big boy afraid of the water ~ " Said Grimma with an evil grin, Ichigo looked at her and stuck his finger out . But Nell stopped him ." You are with me Berry-Chan ." And gave him a kiss on the cheek, Ichigo become red when everyone laughed ." Do you want to swim ? " Asked Takeshi to Orihime ." Yaaaah ! Come Takeshi-Kun ! " She pulled her boyfriend to the water, Yoruichi and Grimma lay down . While Renji along with Ichigo and Nell, went after Orihime and Takeshi . While Ulquiorra and Urahara, smeared their girlfriends back . Rukia sat in the shade, reading a book in her summer seat .

Ichigo shivered a little, from the cold water . But got used to it, and swam calmly in the sea . Until Nell grabbed him and pulled him, more into the cold water . " Nell !" Shouted Ichigo as he looked at him, Nell smiled and held Ichigo close to him ." What ? Are you afraid, do not worry I'm here ~ " Ichigo wanted to yell at him again, but suddenly felt two hands . In his swimming trunks ." Nell stop not here ... " Ichigo's cheeks went red ." Why not ? Nobody sees it, and you are my lover . If someone else is doing it, then you have to say no ." And gave Ichigo a kiss on the mouth, and pressed his finger against his anus . Ichigo almost screamed when he felt, the water running in his ass ." Nell stop it ... Aaah stop it . "

Ichigo does not notice, that the two swam away from the rest . Well Nell swim without, Ichigo is noticing that . Orihime noticed but said nothing, as Nell looked at her . She nodded yes and looked back, to Takeshi and Renji as the two . Are trying to drown each other . Ichigo opened his eyes, he does not remember closing them . And looked around and saw, that they were on the other side of the beach . Under a large rock hill, and Nell took him into the cave ." Ichigo I want you now ~ " Moaned Nell Ichigo blushed a little, and kissed Nell on the mouth . Nell groaned and held Ichigo close to him, the summer air and the water . Made the air thick, and the two were sweating . And were feeling warm, Ichigo moaned as Nell sucked on his penis . Ichigo licked his fingers, and pulled Nell's swimming trunks down . And stuck his fingers in, Nell moaned louder and held Ichigo tight . And kept his mouth busy, to suck Ichigo 's penis . " Aaaah ! Nell stop I'm going to cum ... Aaaaah aaaaah ! "

Nell tasted the semen that came out, and felt vibrations as Ichigo went deeper with his fingers . " Ichigo stop it ! I want you in me now ~ " Moaned Nell Ichigo nodded yes, and pulled his fingers out . And Nell kept himself up, by using his hands against the wall . And held his legs wide open, so that Ichigo can take him .

Ichigo pushed his penis slowly, afraid he might hurt Nell . But Nell pushed his hips, to Ichigo so he will go faster . Ichigo noticed that Nell, wants him now . And decided to do it, he grabbed Nell and went faster . Nell moaned in pain and pleasure, and kissed Ichigo when he stuck his tongue out ." Neeell ... Ah Nell ! " Ichigo groaned as Nell, moved against his and his tongue . Rubbed against his tongue, the warmth was too much for them . And they felt sticking to each other, as they got hotter and hotter sex .

Ichigo 's hands played with Nell 's penis, Nell stopped kissing and he continued to moan . And came with Ichigo together .

Ichigo filled Nell 's entire anus, and Nell 's sperm covered the wall . And a bit of Ichigo 's hands ." You taste good ." Ichigo said as he, liked a little of his hand . And pushed his fingers in Nell 's mouth ." Do you taste yourself ? Are you getting more horny ? " Nell looked at Ichigo, and nodded yes to him ." Yeah I'm getting so horny ." Ichigo smiled and pulled his penis out Nell 's ass, and lay down on a rock with his legs open ." Take me ~ "

Nell will not let him tell it twice, and took Ichigo hard and fast . Ichigo saw stars before his eyes, and groaned loudly as Nell . Knows all his sensitive places ." Nell ! Nellie feels so good ! " Nell grinned and went faster, and played with Ichigo 's penis .

Ichigo could not take it longer, and held Nell close to him . And kissed him again, when the two came together again . By their second round ." You feel so good Ichigo-Chan ." Said Nell ." Do you think I do not know that ?" Asked Ichigo with a smirk, Nell smiled and washed with the water . Ichigo 's bottom and then his, and they put their swimming trunks on again . " Let's hope they have not notice anything ." Ichigo said .

( Later )

" We have so toally noticed you know ! " Shouted Grimma ." Do you think we will not see anything from the beach, how Nell 's fingers were in your ass . And you had a slutty face, and moaned while you two swam away ! " Shouted Grimma ." Shut up you fucking bitch ! " Ichigo shouted back and Nell laughed ." Come on Ichigo it's not that bad, nobody else has noticed it ." They passed a couple, the mother held her daughter by her hand ." Ha ! Mama that is the guy, who did naughty things with the other guy . Like what you and daddy do sometimes at night ! " Okay Ichigo knew it, coming to the beach was totally a bad idea .

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this chapter ! I know Nell is maybe ( ? ) not a guys name, but I like the name so it stays the same . The couples are made, so in the end there will be a poll . For which couple will come in the last chapter, I let you know when it's open . <strong>

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
